Character Approval/Lydia Thorne
your sig goes here Crystal 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Camilla and Jonathan Thorne were a happy couple. They were married for 3 years before Camilla became pregnant. About 5 months into the pregnancy journey, Camilla and.Jonathon were informed that they were having twins. 2 months later, they were informed that they were not having twins after all. They were having triplets. The news shocked the young couple, but they knew there was no turning back. Camilla gave birth to three beautiful young girls on November 19. Lydia, Holly, and Mary. When the girls were 4 days old, the mother caught a sickness, and was immediately quarantined when Mary caught it to. Camilla died a month later, and.Mary disappeared 4 days after Camilla's death. Holly and Lydia had no idea what happened, but Jonathon was heartbroken. He brought his girls home, and hid from the world while he mourned. He knew he was on his own now, and there was nothing that could bring the love of his life back. 13 years after Camilla died, Jonathon fell in love with a beautiful young lady named Charlotte. With the girls approval, they became engaged, and prepared for the wedding. 6 months before the wedding, Holly was diagnosed with the sickness her.mother and sister had, but much worse. The doctors were new.to this sickness, and knew nothing about it except that it was deadly, and had taken Camilla and.Mary's life. Holly fought for her life, but every day, she grew weaker. Lydia was devastated. She wasn't going to lose another family member, so she made her own lab, and tested her own experiments. She tried everything she could think of, but nothing seemed to work. Everyone lost hope. Everyone but Lydia, who was desperate to find a cure. Holly kept a smile on her face, and made the best of things, but everyone knew her time would soon be up. Lydia now works hours on end, working on a cure, and only leaving her lab to visit Holly, and to take a short break. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Lydia is a kind caring girl. She can be shy or scared, but always tries to make the best of everything. She is very friendly, and loves meeting new people. She always has a smile and cheerful look on her face, but deep down inside, she's grieving for Camilla and Mary, and she's scared for Holly. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Lydia has light blond hair, and ice blue eyes. Her Model is Sabrina Carpenter. 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? Lydia is good at medical and health things. She loves coming up with new ideas, and always is determined to accomplish her goal. She wants to be a doctor when she grows up. She is not good at listening to instructions from others, and keeping our of the way. Her curiosity always takes the better of her, and usually ends up getting her in trouble. ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options hat your character is interested in: A) See what's going on inside another's head B) Have a silver tongue like none other C) Make others do as they command D) Feel others' emotions as if they were their own E) Sense other's potential F) Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain G) Give others the strength they may or may not need H) Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there I) Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic J) Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever K) Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself L) Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? M) Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting N) Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom O) Dance with fire like no one is ever watching P) Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water Q) Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow R) Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend S) Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show T) Become a living tesla coil, quite literally U) Did someone say tornado? V) Become the next Lady Iskra If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot) ---- Category:Denied Category:Crystal